Multi engine rotorcraft may be type certified as Category-A rotorcraft. Such Category A rotorcraft experience the highest power demand from a single engine during the performance of a continued takeoff and climbout when one engine inoperable (OEI) conditions occur shorty after the takeoff decision point. In order to recover and continue flight under such OEI conditions, the pilot must fly a specific profile of airspeed and altitude while demanding full power from the remaining engine. Typically, the full authority digital engine control (FADEC) will limit the engine power upon reaching the maximum contingency power and/or emergency power rating of the engine. Once maximum engine power is reached, it may be desirable for the pilot to trade rotor inertia for increased rotorcraft performance. The use of this maneuver, however, results in a loss of rotor speed known as rotor droop. It has been found that engine power and rotor droop must be managed precisely throughout this maneuver in order to avoid rotor decay that exceeds a minimum rotor speed beyond which rotor speed recovery may be compromised. Accordingly, a need has arisen for improved systems that provide a rotorcraft pilot with cues to assist in properly managing rotor droop during a one engine inoperable continued takeoff and climbout.